


Bucky x agent reader

by Wolfs_hunt1



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky x Reader, F/M, HBC drunk drabbles, Lemon, Smut, bucky x agent reader, drunk drabbles, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfs_hunt1/pseuds/Wolfs_hunt1
Summary: Prompt: Bucky gripping the mattress so hard as he fucks you into it that he pulls the springs up.
Relationships: Bucky/reader
Kudos: 90





	Bucky x agent reader

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Bucky x agent! reader
> 
> Participating in HBC Drunk Drabbles for @the-ss-horniest-book-club
> 
> A/N: I’m a bit too tipsy to do any editing on this just yet, so sorry for any mistakes you encounter. XD 
> 
> Warning: This part is a lemon, which means it contains sexual content. If you are under 18 or you don’t like this sort of things then please turn back now. If you do like then enjoy the reading.

Being stranded in a small safe house after a difficult mission wasn't so bad after all. After the team had cleaned up the Hydra base you decided to split up and head to different safe houses to rest up before being picked up to head to the compound. You had been assigned a small cabin in the middle of the woods with Bucky, and once you checked the perimeter to make sure no one had followed you, you started to take care of your wounds.

You were in the small kitchen, leaning against the counter, peeling off the top part of your tactical suit when you heard Bucky hiss softly.

"Let me take a look at that." he reached for you, helping you take off your left sleeve that was sticking to your harm like a second skin. You had a jagged slash across your bicep, not too deep, and the bleeding seemed to have stopped already. "We might get by without stitches. Let me go grab a medkit." you nod, sliding to the floor and leaning your head to the counter with a soft thud.

You heard doors opening and closing in the adjacent room, and after a few moments, Bucky comes back holding a small white box in his hands, laying it on the floor next to your thigh. He sat down next to you, and grabbed some gauze, dabbing some distilled water on it and cleaning your wound, making you hiss and squirm in your place for a few seconds.

"Sorry. Should have warned you it might sting."

"It's ok, I just wasn't expecting it to be that cold, that's all." you watched as he reached for some butterfly bandages and peels them off, applying them to your skin and then wrapping the wound with a bandage to keep it from infecting. "Thank you." you whisper to him, a smile gracing your lips.

"You're welcome, doll." he cleans up and stores the medkit back in its place, reaching for your hand and helping you stand from the floor, leading you to sit in one of the two dining chairs in the small room. "What do you wanna eat? We have some canned beans and tuna… I can probably whip something up for us?" you nod at him.

While he makes dinner you bussy yourself cleaning your guns and knives, having found a white shirt in the dresser in the room to change into, tying the sleeves of your tact suit around your waist. You get up from the chair, the smell of food was permeating the air, making you realize how hungry you actually were. You reached your arms around Bucky's waist, resting your cheek on the expanse of his broad shoulders.

"Dinner is almost ready, doll." he says to you while stirring the contents of the frying pan. He chuckles when he feels you snuggling deeper into him, reaching your hands underneath his shirt and tracing the hard muscles of his stomach. "Doll…" he growls low in his throat, "As much as I love your hands on me, I don't wanna burn our dinner cuz you got me distracted." you mumbled something unintelligible against his back prompting him to laugh once more. "What was that babe? Couldn't really hear you."

You turn your face to the side and repeat your sentence. "I don't care about the food, right now I want you." He ponders your words for a hot minute and then turns off the stove, turning around in your arms and grabbing your thigh, pulling you up and prompting you to wrap your legs around his waist. He walks around the small cabin towards the room, you reach your hands to the back of his neck, fingers carding through his soft locks of hair, while your lips busy themselves by suckling a small bruise into the point where his collarbone and neck meat, making him moan and tightening his hands around you.

You feel your world tilting when he trows you both in the bed, landing on top of you, squeezing your ass while kissing you on the lips. His hands trail upwards, going under your shirt and massaging your sides, kisses trailing down and kissing your tummy and ribs, sucking a purple bruise there, and smiling when he hears your loud moan.

You arch your back, all but ripping the shirt from your body while Bucky's dexterous fingers sneak around your back, clipping away your bra. His hot mouth latching into your sink, suckling bruises into it, while you're a squirming mess underneath him. He leans away from your body so he could take away his shirt while you took the opportunity to take off the rest of your tact suit, leaving you only in your black panties.

You wrap your legs around his waist, putting some pressure on it until his back hits the old squeaky mattress and you're straddling him. You lick a stripe from his neck down to his collar bone and then trace some kisses until you reach his nipple, sucking on it while your nails leave red welts on his sides, making him hiss while arching his back closer to your body, hands firmly gripping your ass and grinding up to your core, his pants a rough contrast against your soft skin.

You fumble with his belt and pants button before reaching your hand inside to wrap your fingers around his hardness, pumping him slowly in your hand until he was shooting up in the bed and grabbing you by your upper harms, pushing up down into the mattress and taking off his pants in the process.

His vibranium hand reaches down unto your clothed pussy and presses his knuckles into you. "Your so wet, your panties are all damp already, doll." he drawls while looking at your eyes. He reaches up, hooking his fingers on the waistband of them and puls harshly, never breaking eye contact with you while he throws the ripped garment to a forgotten corner of the room.

"I'm all wet for you, Bucky." you moan his name, inciting him to nestle himself between your legs and slide his cock against your pussy, smearing your essence on his length and on your thighs, before slowly slipping inside of your tight heat. He started to trust up aginst you slowly, nipping your neck and smiling against it whenever he hit your sweet spot and made you moan loudly on his hear. "Please, Bucky…" you panted at him, gripping his hair and pulling him to kiss his mouth and nibble on his lower lip before whispering "Faster."

His hips snapped up at you hard once, then twice until he interlocks his right-hand fingers with yours and pushed his vibranium hand to the headboard to find some stability before he started to thrust faster and harder into your core. The small stuffy room was filled with the sounds of moans and the bed frame being pushed against the wall, creaking loudly every time Bucky trusted into you. His left hand found itself on the mattress beside your head griping it tightly, allowing him to lower himself closer to your body and snap his hips just that bit faster, your legs clasping around his hips, your head thrown back allowing him access to bite and suck on the delicate column of your neck, while your nails raked along his back.

His pace was harsh and you could feel both of you sliding further up the bed, but your brain was swimming in ecstasy and you weren't about to tell him to slow down. Your delighted moans and breathy rasps of his name were driving him crazy, his hot mouth finding one of your nipples and sucking harshly before blowing cold breath over it, making you shudder underneath him. You could feel the coil in the pits of your belly getting thither and tighter with each movement of his hips, and so you moved with him meeting him trust by trust.

Your screams of pleasure were accompanied by a ripping sound with a metallic clang, that you were too blissed-out to pay notice to. Bucky laid on top of you, his long hair shielding you from the outside while your pants mingled together riding out your high. You hear him let out a puff of hair before he starts to chuckle softly, hiding his face in the crook of your neck when his laughter turns to full-blown belly laughs.

"What is it?" you ask amazed, but not understanding where the sudden laughing fit was coming from.

"We broke the bed." that makes you open your eyes in a flash and look at him incredulously.

"What?!" he chuckles once more before slowly rising from your plush body and slipping his limping cock out of your warmth core. He looks to the spot where his left hand had been next to your face, and you notice the massive tear on the sheets and mattress, some of the old, rusty coils snaped upwards and escaping the mattress casing. That urges you to start laughing too, him soon following and burying his face in your chest, holding you closer to him while snuggling to your side.

"Let's just hope they don't ask us what happed to the mattress once we're back to the compound." he whispers softly, sleep catching up to you both once you hum softly, fingers carding through his locks and falling asleep nestled together.


End file.
